You're My Destiny
by Baby Hun 1220
Summary: Luhan yang sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai hyungnya, namun tidak dengan Sehun yang sangat membenci Luhan di kehidupan sebelumnya maupun dikehidupan sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun/HunHan/Mpreg/HunHan Indonesia Give Away.
1. Prolog

You're my Destiny

.

.

.

Cast: -Oh Sehun

-Oh Luhan

-Other cast will appear

Warning: Yaoi, Boys x Boys, ooc, Typo(s) bertebaran, NC, Mpreg, dont like dont read.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan orang – orang yang merasa memilikinya, cerita murni dari otak Baby, maaf kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita itu ketidaksengajaan.

Summary: Luhan yang sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai hyungnya, namun tidak dengan Sehun yang sangat membenci Luhan di kehidupan sebelumnya maupun dikehidupan sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun/ **HunHan/Mpreg/HunHan Indonesia Give Away**.

.

.

 **Baby Hun 1220 Present**

.

.

.

.

 _Prolog~~_

Luhan atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Oh Luhan. Namja cantik yang memiliki darah korea – china yang mengalir ditubuhnya, dan merupakan adik dari seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai Hyungnya,

Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, yang sangat membenci Luhan. Ia tidak suka mendengar orang tua nya yang selalu membandingkan keduanya.

.

.

"Lu, Appa dengar kau mendapat peringkat satu **lagi** __dikelasmu, benar?"

.

.

"Cih, baru begitu saja bangga sekali"

.

.

"Mianhae, hyung"

.

.

"Kau bukanlah adikku, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung, karena aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai adikku"

.

.

"Hyung.. hikss.. kumohon.. jangan lakukan itu.. hiks.. ARGH!"

.

.

"Gugurkan dia,"

.

.

"Menikahlan dengan dia,"

.

.

"Aku akan menamai nya Oh Selu"

.

.

"Pergi! Dan jangan pernah kembali"

.

.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat kumohon. Hikss"

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi bebaskan dia"

.

.

"Umma, jangan tinggalkan aku"

.

.

"Luhan, tidak, jangan menutup matamu, jangan!"

.

.

"Ini hukuman Tuhan untukmu!"

.

.

"Hei, tenanglah, semua sudah berlalu"

.

.

"Biarkan mereka hidup bahagia, jangan temui mereka lagi, atau kau akan berurusan denganku"

.

.

Prolog end~~ pada minat ga? Masih prolog sih, dan ceritanya bisa berbeda dengan prolog diatas hehe. Semoga pada suka ya~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You're My Destiny

Cast: -Oh Sehun

-Oh Luhan

-Other cast will appear

Warning: Yaoi, Boys x Boys, ooc, Typo(s) bertebaran, NC, Mpreg, dont like dont read.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan orang – orang yang merasa memilikinya, cerita murni dari otak Baby, maaf kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita itu ketidaksengajaan.

Summary: Luhan yang sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai hyungnya, namun tidak dengan Sehun yang sangat membenci Luhan di kehidupan sebelumnya maupun dikehidupan sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun/ **HunHan/Mpreg/HunHan Indonesia Give Away**.

.

.

.

 **Baby Hun 1220 Present ©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Luhan atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Oh Luhan adalah namja cantik yang memiliki darah korea – china yang mengalir ditubuhnya, dan merupakan adik dari seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun sebagai Hyungnya,

Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, yang sangat membenci Luhan. Ia tidak suka mendengar orang tua nya yang selalu membandingkan keduanya.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan bersama Appa dan Umma nya sedang duduk di ruang santai keluarga.

"Lu, Appa dengar kau mendapat peringkat satu **lagi** dikelasmu, benar?"

Tanya Tuan Oh pada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Appanya.

"Tentu saja yeobo, Luhan adalah anak yang pintar"

Ucap Lay,sang Umma. Memandang Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, baru begitu saja bangga sekali" Sehun berlalu dari ruang santai tersebut, dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun, kau harus mengucapkan selamat dulu pada adikmu" teriak Lay, namun percuma, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tak apa Umma, biar aku yang menemui Sehun hyung"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Saat sudah sampai di depan kamar Sehun, Luhan mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum membuka knop pintu.

"Hyung, kau didalam?" Luhan membuka kamar agar ia bisa melihat dimana Sehun. Namun yang ia dapati hanya suara air dari dalam kamar mandi dikamar Sehun.

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi," Luhan mengedikan bahunya, kemudian berjalan kearah balkon kamar, sekedar mencari udara segar sembari menunggu Sehun selesai mandi.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Saat ingin mengganti pakaian, tanpa sengaja mata Sehun menatap kearah balkon, menatap Luhan yang sedang duduk dibangku dengan kepala yang berpangku pada tangannya.

 _Deg_

"Sial," Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengganti pakaian, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

Dengan sekali hentak, Sehun menarik Luhan dengan kasar, membuat Luhan yang kaget tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Keluar!" ucap Sehun dingin menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bergeming ditempatnya, "Mianhae, hyung" ucap Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak masuk kedalam kamarku, berani sekali kau" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya terisak pelan.

"Kau bukanlah adikku, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung, karena aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai adikku" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam nya,

PLAKK..

"Umma.." Luhan hanya mampu terisak menatap Lay yang baru saja melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Sehun.

"Kau.. Kakak macam apa yang tidak mau mengakui adikmu sendiri, hah?" Lay menatap nyalang kearah Sehun dengan mata yang mengeluarkan krystal bening.

"Dia bukan adikku, dan selama nya aku tidak akan mengakui nya sebagai adikku" Sehun mendesis tajam kearah Luhan, kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

BRAKK

"Umma.. hikss" lirih Luhan membuat Lay sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Mianhae Luhan-ah, Umma akan menjagamu, tenanglah" ucap Lay dan memeluk Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun didalam segera mengganti bajunya asal, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size nya.

"Arghh, sial" Sehun berteriak tertahan, menahan emosi nya yang sudah memuncak.

Ini kali pertama Lay menampar nya. Pasalnya Lay adalah sosok Umma yang baik hati dan penuh perasaan. Tapi karena Luhan, Lay menampar pipi nya yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Lay sebelumnya. Senakal apapun Sehun, Lay tidak akan marah dan hanya akan menasihati Sehun.

Tapi, perhatian Lay terbagi ketika sosok Luhan datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Lay memberikan perhatian lebih pada Luhan, bahkan Lay pernah menyuruh Luhan untuk sekolah di China, sedangkan Sehun yang memohon pada ibunya untuk menyekolahkannya di China saja tidak pernah ditanggapi.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Sehun turun membasahi kulit pucatnya, Sehun terisak dengan mata terpejam, dan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Sehun bukan namja lemah yang mudah menangis seperti Luhan. Tapi Sehun hanya tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya dengan perkataan, dengan menangislah Sehun meluapkan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, berbarengan dengan Luhan yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Malam, hyung" sapa Luhan, namun dianggap seperti angin lalu oleh Sehun.

Sehun menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, dan segera mengambil tempat untuk makan malam, kemudian disusul oleh Luhan, sedangkan Suho sang Appa sudah duduk sedari tadi.

Lay meletakkan beberapa menu masakan diatas meja, kemudian meletakkan piring dan alat untuk makan lainnya. Sehun akan mengambil nasi sebelum suara Lay menginterupsinya..

"Tidak akan ada makan malam untuk mu Sehun, sebelum kau meminta maaf pada Luhan" Lay mengambil sendok nasi yang dipegang Sehun kemudian mulai membagi nasi kepiring Suho dan Luhan.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan Lay barusan. Sungguh, jika tidak ada Luhan didunia ini, hidupnya tidak akan rumit seperti ini. Mengapa ia harus minta maaf pada namja cengeng itu? dan hanya karna hal sepele tadi, ia harus merelakan makan malam nya kali ini. Karena, sungguh sampai kapanpun juga, Sehun tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada namja cengeng yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian meninggalkan meja makan dan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk diam kemudian memakan makanannya dalam diam, dan Lay hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? apa kalian bertengkar, Lu?" tanya Suho ketika melihat perlakuan Sehun barusan.

"Aniyo, Appa, kami baik – baik saja" jawab Luhan dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

Namun, dalam hati Luhan menangis. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Sehun kalau dia cengeng. Luhan tidak menampik hal itu, Luhan memang cengeng ia tahu, Luhan lemah, ia tahu, semua yang dikatakan Sehun semuanya benar.

Dan karena hal itulah, membuat Luhan semakin dibenci oleh Sehun. Luhan bahkan benci pada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tidak lahir kembali di dunia ini. Harusnya ia tidak perlu lahir kembali sebagai adik seorang Oh Sehun. Harusnya ia tidak mengingat kehidupan sebelum nya.

Dikehidupan sebelumnya, Sehun adalah orang yang tegas dan penuh pendirian. Dan Sehun disegani oleh semua orang, dari dulu hingga sekarang sifat Oh Sehun tidak pernah berubah. Walaupun dia telah dilahirkan kembali didunia baru.

"Hei, Lu. Jangan melamun, habiskan makananmu, lalu tidur, kau harus sekolah besok" ucap Lay yang membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya barusan,

"Ne, Umma"

Setelah selesai makan, Luhan membantu Lay membereskan peralatan makan, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur king size nya, menatap ke arah langit – langit kamarnya yang diberi cat warna biru laut, menurut Luhan warna biru bisa memberikan ketenangan tersendiri untuknya jika pikirannya sedang kacau, seperti saat ini.

Luhan menatap langit – langit kamarnya sampai tanpa sadar, Luhan tertidur masih dalam posisi sebelumnya.

Cklek

Lay masuk kedalam kamar Luhan, membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan dan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Luhan, karena sejak Luhan memasuki kamarnya, Lay memperhatikan Luhan dari luar.

"Selamat tidur, sayang" Lay mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, kemudian beranjak dari kamar Luhan dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Luhan kembali membuka matanya, menyesuaikan mata nya dengan kegelapan kamarnya. Sejak tadi Luhan hanya pura – pura tertidur, karena ia sadar Lay memperhatikan nya dari luar. Karena saat menatap langit – langit kamarnya, Luhan melihat ada bayangan seseorang dari pintu kamarnya yang Luhan yakini adalah Lay, dan dugaanya benar.

Luhan dengan sengaja memejamkan matanya agar Lay tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya lagi, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

Dan sekarang yang dilakukan oleh Luhan hanyalah menatap kembali langit – langit kamarnya. Oh, mungkin sekarang Luhan punya kebiasaan baru, yaitu menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Lama Luhan masih dalam posisi berbaringnya, sampai telinga nya menangkap sebuah suara decit pintu terbuka.

Cklek.. Ckittt

Luhan menyadari itu bukan suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, tapi pintu kamar hyung nya, tentu saja, karena dilantai dua hanya terdapat kamar Luhan dan Sehun, sedangkan kamar orang tua mereka berada dibawah.

Luhan menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, dan yang Luhan lihat adalah Sehun sedang berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan membuka sedikit lebih lebar pintu kamarnya agar tubuh mungilnya bisa keluar, kemudian mengikuti Sehun yang kini sudah sampai didapur, entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun disana.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang memotong beberapa potong sayuran, kemudian bersuara, "H.. Hyung, kau sedang apa?" ucap Luhan.

Sehun menoleh ketika suara Luhan menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuat perasaan kesalnya kembali muncul,

"Jangan mendekat," ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Pergilah sebelum aku kesal padamu dan melayangkan pisau ini kelehermu" ucap Sehun tenang, seolah ucapanya barusan adalah hal yang biasa saja, sedangkan Luhan meneguk saliva nya kasar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku mau mengambil air, aku haus" Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan hal itu.

Luhan berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada disamping Sehun, kemudian mengambil sebotol air minum dan menegak nya habis, setelahnya Luhan hendak berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum suara Sehun terdengar,

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, yang kini sedang memasukan sepiring nasi kedalam kuali dan mencampurnya dengan beberapa sayuran.

"E.. Eh, aku tidak lapar kok hyung" Luhan gelagapan sendiri dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang berubah – ubah.

Sehun biasanya hanya mengacuhkannya atau menganggap dirinya tak ada, sampai keadaan yang sangat menakutkan bagi Luhan, yaitu ketika Oh Sehun sedang marah, dan sekarang sikap nya berubah menjadi sedikit err perhatian? atau Luhan yang merasa terlalu pede?

Luhan tersadar ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang sedang emm tertawa? Kemudian menoleh kan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan spatula ditangannya dan kuali dihadapanya.

"Kau bilang tidak lapar, lalu kenapa perutmu berbunyi?" ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, sedari tadi ia melamun jadi tidak menyadari jika perutnya berbunyi minta di isi(?).

"E.. Eh, mungkin karena mencium aroma masakanmu, hyung, perutku jadi lapar" Luhan yang menjadi salah tingkah hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, duduklah dan tunggu sebentar, masakannya akan segera matang" ucap Sehun sembari menambahkan nasi kedalam kuali dan menambahkan sedikit bumbu.

Setelah siap, Sehun membagi nasi tersebut menjadi dua porsi, dan meletakkan satu piring dihadapan Luhan dan satu piring lagi dihadapannya. dan selanjutnya mereka makan dalam diam, setelah selesai Sehun mencuci piring dan Luhan yang membereskan peralatan makan mereka barusan.

Setelah semua nya rapi kembali seperti semula, Luhan dan Sehun menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekamar masing – masing dan menjemput mimpi masing – masing.

...

Luhan kali ini mengalami mimpi yang indah, menikmati waktu nya bersama kakak tersayangnya disebuah padang bunga yang indah.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang seperti mengalami mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, hah?" ucap Sehun berteriak membentak seseorang yang saat ini sedang duduk dihadapanya dengan bertopang tangan.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya membuatkannya makanan, karena aku lapar dan dia juga lapar, apa salahnya?" tanya sosok itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan santainya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku membencinya, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, Sejun" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei, aku hanya meminjam waktu mu sebentar, tak perlu heboh seperti itu, Sehun. Aku hanya berbuat baik sedikit agar kau tahu caranya berbuat baik" ucap Sejun dengan tatapan dan senyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu, pergilah, ini mimpiku, jangan ganggu aku dan mengambil waktu ku seenak mu lagi" ujar Sehun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya keatas kasur yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya.

Sejun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Arraseo, dasar bebal, aku tidak akan mengambil waktu mu lagi, tenang saja" kemudian menghilang begitu saja terbawa angin seperti debu, meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah memejamkan mata nya, kembali ke mimpi nyatanya.

~oOo~

Keesokan paginya, saat Sehun keluar kamar, Luhan juga keluar dari kamarnya dan menyapa Sehun, namun diabaikan seperti biasanya,

"Pagi hyung," Sehun hanya berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang kembali berubah kali ini.

Luhan mengedikan bahu nya acuh, kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama, "Pagi Umma, pagi Appa" sapa Luhan, kemudian meletakkan tas nya disamping kursinya kemudian memakan sebuah roti yang sudah tersedia di atas piring dihadapannya.

"Pagi juga, Luhan. Habiskan roti mu dan pergi bersama hyung mu, ne?" ucap Lay seperti biasa dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman bodoh dari Luhan.

"Cih, namja tapi seperti yeoja" decih Sehun saat melihat interaksi antara kedua orang tua nya dengan Luhan yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Hun?" tanya Suho sang Appa, yang memang tidak mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak Appa, lupakan saja. Aku berangkat" jawab Sehun kemudian menyambar roti nya dan meneguk habis susu yang sudah disiapkan sang Umma, lalu berpamitan pada kedua orang tua nya.

"H.. Hyung, tunggu aku" Luhan buru – buru menghabiskan roti nya mempercepat kunyahan dimulutnya kemudian meneguk susu nya, dan segera berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki mobil.

...

...

25 menit kemudian mereka hampir sampai disekolah, namun belum sampai disekolah Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya,

"Turun sekarang," ucap Sehun, dan tanpa disuruh kedua kali nya Luhan segera menyambar tas nya dan turun dari mobil.

Begitulah setiap pagi yang Luhan lalui, Sehun tidak mau berinteraksi dengannya bahkan disekolah. Sehun selalu menurunkannya sekitar 4 meter dari sekolah, karena tidak mau seisi sekolah tahu bahwa sang pangeran tampan mempunyai seorang adik namja mungil nan cantik yang sangat dibencinya.

Kemudian Luhan harus berjalan untuk menuju sekolahnya. Begitu juga saat pulang sekolah, Luhan selalu menunggu Sehun dipinggir jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh murid – murid disekolah mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan sampai disekolahnya, ia merutuki Sehun yang menurunkannya setiap pagi, membuat Luhan harus berkeringat karena berjalan.

"Pagi, Luhan Sunbae" seorang siswi yang Luhan ketahui bernama Dahyun menyapa nya dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Pagi juga, Dahyun-ssi" ucap Luhan membalas sapaan Dahyun. Jangan kalian pikir Luhan tidak mempunyai teman disekolah atau bahkan menjadi bahan bully-an teman – temannya.

Sifat Luhan yang _easy-going_ membuatnya sangat disukai oleh teman – teman dikelasnya maupun hoobae dan sunbae nya yang lain. Karena Luhan berada ditingkat 2 SHSdan Sehun berada ditingkat 3 SHS.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas IPA-1, tentu saja itu karena otak cerdasnya yang selalu membuatnya menjadi peringkat satu dikelasnya, sedangkan Dahyun berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan,

"Daah Luhan Oppa, nanti kita makan siang bersama ne?" ucap Dahyun kemudian berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia seperti merasa hidup sepenuhnya jika berada disekolah. Karna Luhan dirumah dan disekolah adalah sikap yang berbeda.

Luhan dirumah adalah sosok yang pendiam, cengeng, dan takut jika sudah menyangkut dengan Sehun, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan disekolah yang ceria, berusaha tegar, dan kuat. Bahkan Luhan berani dengan Sehun hanya jika disekolah, karena jika disekolah Sehun tidak akan berbuat hal yang akan melukai Luhan yang bisa membuat nama baik nya tercemar.

"Jja, semangat Luhan!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya keudara, menyemangati diri nya sendiri

Tak lama setelah Luhan masuk kedalam kelas, bel pelajaran dimulai berdentang keseluruh penjuru ruangan disetiap kelas, dan kemudian para guru akan memasuki kelas – kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

...

...

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi Luhan masih berkutat dengan buku dihadapannya dan pensil di tangannya.

"Argh, sial. Kenapa soal ini susah sekali dikerjakan? Apa ini salah soal?" Luhan bermonolog sendirian, kemudian menutup asal buku nya dan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin, karena perutnya sudah meronta sejak tadi.

Saat dikantin Luhan segera mengambil makan siang nya, kemudian duduk dimeja yang kosong, namun saat Luhan ingin menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan tiba – tiba tiga orang namja menghampiri nya.

"Hai, Lu. Kami duduk disini ya, boleh kan?" ucap salah seorang namja dengan cengiran bodoh yang selalu ditampilkan oleh nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si dobi Park Chanyeol.

"Tanpa izinku pun kalian akan tetap duduk, apa aku benar?" balas Luhan memutar kedua bola mata nya malas.

"Haha, aku sangat mengenal kami Lu, walaupun kita tidak satu kelas lagi" ucap Kyungsoo yang dinada terakhir kalimatnya terdengar seperti merasa kecewa.

Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat Luhan sejak JHS, mereka bagaikan perangko dan kertas, sangat sulit dipisahkan, dimana ada Kyungsoo disitu selalu ada Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya

"Tak apa, siapa tahu kelas 3 kita satu kelas lagi" jawab Luhan mencoba mengubah situasi yang hampir menjadi down ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi kalau kau menurunkan sedikit otak cerdasmu untuk menjawab setidaknya 5 soal yang kau jawab secara asal agar kau tidak peringkat satu lagi dan bisa satu kelas dengan kami"

Kali ini suara Baekhyun yang juga merupakan sahabatnya dan kekasih Chanyeol itu yang terdengar.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, sayang" ucap Chanyeol disertai kerlingan nakal dari Chanyeol.

BUGH!

"Awwwww" Chanyeol meringis ketika merasakan tinju dari kekasih namja mungilnya itu menyapa perutnya yang masih kosong tak terisi apapun sejak pagi.

"Rasakan! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menggodaku saat disekolah, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun yang disambut gelak tawa dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Buahahahaha" Luhan tertawa kencang, tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya yang menatapnya aneh.

Luhan masih tertawa dan tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi seorang namja berkulit pucat tengah berdiri memperhatikannya dan ketiga teman bodohnya itu.

Namja itu kemudian pergi dari sana, berpura – pura jalan untuk menghindari tatapan Luhan yang mungkin menyadari ketika sedang diperhatikan.

Namja itu bersmirk saat sebuah ide terlintas dikepala nya.

...

...

Setelah pulang sekolah, Luhan segera menyambar tas nya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana biasanya ia dijemput oleh Sehun, namun kali ini hingga pukul 6 sore, Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun maupun mobilnya.

Luhan mengecek beberapa kali ponselnya, namun tak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Sehun. Luhan takut jika ia pulang sendiri kemudian Sehun datang dan tak menemukannya, Sehun akan marah padanya dan itu membuat Luhan takut.

Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun lebih lama lagi, sedangkan yang ditunggu sedang bermain game dikamarnya, tak memperdulikan Luhan yang masih belum pulang. Karena Sehun sudah mengatakan pada Umma nya kalau Luhan sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan akan pulang larut.

Saat sedang bermain Sehun merasa sedikit perasan aneh, tiba – tiba ia merasa khawatir dengan Luhan. Namun Sehun mengabaikan perasaanya, kemudian mematikan game psp nya dan memejamkan mata nya untuk tidur.

Namun belum 10 menit Sehun tertidur, bunyi suara guntur menyapa indera pendengaran Sehun, sontak ia membuka mata nya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai jendela.

Hujan,

Ya, hal pertama yang Sehun lihat ketika membuka tirai jendela adalah rintik – rintik hujan yang mulai deras. Namun Sehun merasa acuh dengan hujan itu kemudian kembali berbaring untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tapi belum sampai tiga detik, Sehun tersentak bangun. Ia ingat Luhan masih menunggunya diluar, dan yang Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak suka hujan dan phobia terhadap guntur.

Sehun buru – buru mengambil jaket dan menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas nakas, kemudian keluar rumah menuju garasi mobil dan segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk mencari Luhan.

Saat tiba di pinggir jalan, tempat dimana ia biasanya menjemput Luhan, Sehun menyapu semua daerah disitu. Pandangannya fokus mencari Luhan.

Sehun semakin khawatir ketika dia tidak menemukan Luhan dimana pun,

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yoshh! Chap 1 update! Gimana? Gaje ya? Haha. Dan ini sudah panjang kan ya? 3k loh ini, aku sampe cape ngetiknya, karena pengerjaan chap 1 ini sekitar 4 jam-an. No edit ya, jadi apa adanya aja, maaf kalo banyak typo(s) berserakan. masih amatiran soalnya xD.

Juga aku mau bales beberapa review yang masuk di chap prolog tadi sore ya, supaya gak terlalu bingung dengan jalan ceritanya nanti.

 **ECCEDENVY:** Ini bukan incest kok, di chap depan kayaknya bakal ada penjelasan nya, yang penting HunHan ya? Haha xD

 **Novey:** Sehun punya alasan sendiri kok kenapa dia membenci Luhan, nanti akan ada cerita nya awal mula kenapa dia membenci Luhan, bukan karena orang tua nya doang, hehe :v

 **LisnaOhLu120, Arifahohse, NoonaLu, Seravin509, hunexohan, Iaabaikands:** Ini sudah masuk chapter 1 nya, yey(?)

Makasih semua nya yang sudah review, fav, follow, gomen~~ ini chap nya update pagi pagi begini, hehe :v karna jam segini internet nya jalan cepet banget xD.

 **Last,**

 **REVIEW Juseyo..**


End file.
